The United States has approximately 268,000 highway-rail and pedestrian crossings. Despite prior art preventive measures such as traffic lights, stop lights, rail crossing lights, railroad gates and signs, on average, more people die at highway-rail crossings than in commercial airline crashes. Oftentimes, the cause of a highway-rail or pedestrian crossing accident is that the driver fails to pay attention to highway conditions and markings. For example, drivers may fail to note traffic signals because of their location on the side of the road or because the signals are difficult to see in fog or darkness. Drivers may also misjudge highway conditions, for example braking too late in slippery conditions, only to slide into the railroad crossing. Under such slippery conditions, it may be difficult for the driver to drive off of the tracks.